Open Mike
by TwilightHeartDream
Summary: She shivered when he started singing. His beautiful, calm voice rang out in the now-silent club. AU JadenxAlexis; JessexOC *Will Change the Title as soon as I find a better one xD*


_**Disclaimer: Ack…don't make me say it…. I OWN NOTHING! ;~;*cries in a corner***_

_**Claimer: I own the plot! And my OCs! :DD**_

* * *

><p>Alexis sat in their table with her friends surrounding her. Chazz, the black-haired and extremely annoying suitor of hers sat behind her, twirling a few strands of her dirty blond hair in his hand with a dreamy look. Irritation flashed in her hazel eyes as she jerked her head forward, making her hair fall away from the boy's hand.<p>

"Hands off, Chazz." She said coldly.

"Aw.. Come on, babe, don't be so cold." Chazz cooed.

She didn't bother to reply thinking that it wasn't worth it. Instead, she looked up to the stage, curiosity suddenly bubbling inside her when she saw a girl pulling a boy behind her up on the stage.

She watched as the girl's navy hair swayed and jerked as the teen continued pulling the boy's arm. The boy shook his head furiously causing his two-toned spiky hair consisting of dark brown at the bottom fading into a sun burnt color on top to jerk around.

The girl talked, looking insistent. Something she said made the boy pale and, unwillingly, climb up the stage looking a little glum while the girl smiled triumphantly while following him up. She shoved a microphone in his hands which he took and flashing her a scowl as he did so.

Music started to fill the air and the noisy people started to quiet down. The boy held the microphone close to his lips as his eyes drifted close.

_**(a/n: **_**bold= boy singing; **_Italic= girl singing; __**bold/italic= both**__.__**And also, all the talking will happen while they are singing :D)**_

**Andwaeyo, nalnohabeorimyeon****  
><strong>**himdeureodo yeogi deo meomulleoyo..  
>Jogeumman deo bol su ittdamyeon<strong>**  
><strong>**Nameun sarangmankeum useo bul tende**

She shivered involuntarily when he started singing. His beautiful, calm voice rang out in the now-silent club. The on lookers stared at him; some in admiration, some in curiosity and some in jealousy (mostly the boys because their girlfriends were ignoring them).

"Oh, my gosh! He is so..." Mindy started.

"Dreamy…" Jasmine finished, both of them looking at the boy with dreamy eyes.

"What do you think, Lexi?" Mindy elbowed her lightly.

Alexis rolled her eyes but said nothing. She was too immersed in the song to even reply.

_**Timeless, ibyeoreun anijyo**__**  
><strong>__**Hanbeonui salmiramyeon jigeum ppuninde  
>Hold tight, baby<strong>_

The girl joined in, taking the lead while the boy sang softly behind her.  
><em><strong><br>**___

_**Timeless, i gaseume mureoyo**__**  
><strong>__**Sungaui yeolbyeong cheoreom jamshiman apeul ppunini**__**  
><strong>__**we both agree.**__**  
><strong>__**This is timeless love...**_

Their voices created perfect harmony that made the crowd clap their hands.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Jen whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, it is." Alexis nodded in agreement.

"I like the way their voices blend together… It sounds so.."

"Perfect." Alexis continued her sentence with a smile.

Jen smiled back and nodded. "Exactly."

_Sesangeul ddara nan gabojiman__  
><em>_Seulpeum majeo hamkke ganeungeongayo_

_**Neomu geuri weottdeon nal bulleobun geudae**__  
><em>_Maeumppunui sangcheoneun amulgett__**jyo  
>Oh oh, yeah yeah..<strong>_

The girl's voice was so serene and gentle, but she felt that she overshadowed his voice greatly, much to her disappointment.

_Cheo beonui nunmul samkimyeon_ (**samkimyeon**)  
><em>Geuddaeseoya alge dwoelkkayo<em>_  
><em>_**Nae sonjabayo, ddeonage marayo**_

_**Oh oh..**_

_**Timeless, ibyeoreun anijyo**__**  
><strong>__**Hanbeonui salmiramyeon jigeum ppuninde  
>Hold tight, baby<strong>_

Unconsciously, she found herself humming along, much to her friend's surprise.

"You know this song, Lexi?" Mindy asked, clearly surprised.

She nodded in response, "I'm a fan of the singer."

She mouth formed an 'o' shape before she turned back to the watching the teens upstage.  
><em><strong><br>**___

_**Timeless, i gaseume dureoyo**__**  
><strong>__**Sungaui yeolbyeong cheoreom jamshiman apeul ppunini**__**  
><strong>__**We both agree.**__**  
><strong>__**This is timeless love...**__**  
><strong>_

She turned her attention to the stage to find the teens looking at each other while singing. What surprised her was his smile. It was beautiful. And the way his chocolate brown eyes twinkled made her flush.

_**Yeah…**_

**Baby it's timeless**_**…  
><strong>__oh baby its timeless  
><em>

They made eye contact and she squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze, feeling her face heat up more.

"Lexi, he's looking at you! O.M.G!" Mindy and Jasmine squealed silently.

_**Timeless, **_**doragal su ittdorok****  
><strong>_Songanui yeolbyeong cheoreom jamshiman _**(jamshiman)**_** apeul ppunini**__**  
><strong>__**We both agree...**_

She quickly tore her gaze away from his, but she caught sight of the amused smile playing on the corners of his lips.

___**This is timeless,  
>this is timeless…<strong>_

_**Love.**__** (1)**_

The crowd was instantly on its feet, clapping their hands loudly and shouting words of appreciation and admiration.

The young girl smiled widely and bowed before the crowd, saying her thanks. The boy beside her let out a small smile and mimicked the girl, bowing before the crowd. Alexis looked at him in curiosity, turning a light shade of pink when he winked at her.

"Once again, let's give it up for Jaden Yuki and Tekreen Smith!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Timeless- Zhang Li Yin (ft. Xiah Junsu) – I know its Korean, but.. yeah.. I don't know a lot of Japanese songs… *bows* SORRY!... well, that and I'm a huge fan of Kpop.. teehee ^_^v So.. let's just pretend that they understand it for the time being.. *laughs nervously* uhm... I'll just post the lyrics translation at the end of each chapter to help you understand what the song is about, okay..? Thanks! :DD<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hi, guys! Don't know if you still remember me, but, I'm Jaipen Nada Yuki~! Haha~ and I ish baaaaaaaaaack~<p>

If you're wondering where my other fics such as _Face Your Fear or Get Lost_, _Our Secret_ and such went.. well, let's just say… I'm currently revising them and they will be put up as soon as I finish writing all the chapters so I'll only have to worry about posting them :D Well, hope you guys enjoyed this one! :D Tell me what you think

**Just tell me if you guys want me to use a song and tell me who you want to sing it 'cause I MIGHT include it here… :D**

~Nada

* * *

><p><strong>SONGS:<strong>

**_Timeless- Zhang Li Yin ft. Xiah Junsu (Translation)_**

**_You can't leave me  
>Stay here even if it's hard<br>If I can see you just a bit more  
>I'd smile for the amount of love left<em>**

_**Timeless, it isn't separation is it?**_  
><em><strong>If there's one life, it's us now<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hold tight baby, timeless<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stain it on this heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>For it will only hurt like a moment's fever<strong>_  
><em><strong>We both agree<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is timeless love<strong>_

_**I'll b****e leaving with the world**_

_**But will sadness also go with me?**_  
><em><strong>You call for me for you are yearning<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will only leave scars on the door to your heart<strong>_

_**Will I know after I swallow the tears that I've heaved from inside of me?**_  
><em><strong>Hold my hand so I can't leave<strong>_

_**Timeless, it isn't separation is it?**_  
><em><strong>If there's one life, it's us now<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hold tight baby, timeless<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stain it on this heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>For it will only hurt like a moment's fever<strong>_  
><em><strong>We both agree<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is timeless love<strong>_

_**Y****eah yeah yeah yeah**_

**_**Baby, it's timeless**_  
><em><strong>Oh baby it's timeless<strong>_**

**__  
><em><strong>Timeless, so I can go back<strong>_  
><em><strong>For it will only hurt like a moment's fever<strong>_  
><em><strong>We both agree<strong>_**

**__**_**This is timeless**_

_**_**This is timeless**_ love.**_


End file.
